Los Scouts nunca se pierden
by LittleHoshi
Summary: FIC basado en la historia que Charlie cuenta sobre cuando eran pequeños y perdió a Don en una acampada. Contiene spank / nalgadas paternales. Si esta temática no es de su agrado, este fic no lo será, así que no pierdan su tiempo leyéndolo.


Don, Charlie y Alan estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor cenando los platos de Margaret les había dejado preparados, solo para calentar.

**- papá, venga me lo prometiste** (dijo Don fulminado a su padre con la mirada)

**- Lo sé, pero tu madre ha tenido que ir a San Diego a visitar a tu tía que la han operado. ¿Y alguien se debe quedar con Charlie?** (Alan también le sabía mal no poder ir de acampada con su hijo, ese era el tipo de actividades que Don y él disfrutaban haciendo juntos)

**- Déjalo con los Jefferson** (Dijo poniendo morros. Los Jefferson eran los vecinos, erza un matrimonio de ancianitos muy amables y alguna vez él y su hermano se habían quedado alguna tarde con ellos).

**-Donny, tu hermano no es un perro, no pienso dejarlo tres días con los vecinos para irnos de acampada.**

**- Pero papá, prometiste que irías y tú eres el adulto asignado. Sino vas tú, nadie irá de excursión, mis amigos me odiarán** (Don empezaba a ponerse un poco pesadito).

**- Donny, tus amigo entenderán.**

**- ¡No entenderán una mierda! (**dijo Don alejando su plato de muy malos modos Charlie abrió mucho los ojos y dejó de comer de golpe)

**- ¡Donald!** (Alan gritó y Don de repente se dio cuenta con quién estaba hablando) **¡Toma tu plato y ve a la cocina! Has dejado muy claro que no puedes sentarte a comer como las personas civilizadas**

**- Fantástico, porque tampoco quería cenar con la mini calculadora y con el señor mentiroso** (dijo rojo de rabia y gritando a su padre y agarró su plato y se levantó de la mesa para irse a la cocina. Alan, y atuvo más que suficiente y dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa de una forma muy dramática y al pasar Don por su lado lo agarró del brazo. Le quitó el plato de la mano y lo dejó sobre la mesa**) muy bien jovencito, tú mismo te has puesto en esta posición **(dijo tirando del chico y poniéndoselo sobre sus regazo. Charlie empezó a llorar, él no quería que su padre pegara a Donny por lo que él creía que era culpa suya. Alan dejó caer 5 pesadas palmadas. No solo tenía que dejar al chico sin su acampada, sino que ahora encima tenía que castigarlo. Aquel estaba siendo un día pésimo). _PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS_ **DONALD SIENTO MUCHO QUE NO PODAMOS IR A ESA ACAMPADA,** _PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS_ **PERO ESO NO TE DA DERECHO A FALTARNOS AL RESPETO A TU HERMANO NI A MI** _PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS _**(**Alan dejó a su hijo en el suelo de nuevo. Don aun estaba lleno de rabia, se secó las lágrimas con el puño de su camisa)

**- Os odio, os odio, odio a esta tonta familia** (y salió corriendo escaleras arriba hacia su habitación)

**- Lo siento hijo, él no quiso decir eso, solo está enfadado por no poder ir a la acampada (**Alan le dijo a Charlie que estaba todo lloroso y se levantó de la mesa y fue a limpiar las lágrimas de su pequeñín). **Ahora está furioso, pero ya verás como en un rato se le ha pasado** (dijo pinchando un trozo de salchicha y dándosela como cuando era un bebé).

- **es mi culpa sniff sniff **

**- no hijo, claro que no. No es culpa de nadie, son cosas que pasan.**

**- pero Donny y tú lleváis semanas hablando de esa excursión.**

**- habrá más excursiones** **y eso es algo que Donny ya debería saber, tiene 11 años, no puede hacer esos berrinches cuando las cosas no van como el quiere.**

**- ¿Y porque no me llevas a mi también? Así podríamos ir todos de acampada.**

**- pero Charlie, es una acampada de boy scouts, además a ti no te gusta ir de acampada.**

**- si que me gusta, pero no tanto como a vosotros dos** (Charlie mintió y Alan lo sabía pero él niño tenía parte de razón. Si se llevaba a Charlie con ellos, no tendrían que cancelar la acampada).

- **¿Estás seguro, Charlie? Habrá más acampadas.**

**- si, lo estoy** (dijo con una gran sonrisa)

**- ok, acaba de cenar y después se lo diremos a tu hermano.**

**- no, ahora** (dijo bajándose de la silla)

**- Charlie, no. Déjalo que se calme un poco, acaba de cenar y después ya se lo diremos.**

**- pero papi…**

**- Charles** (dijo dejando el tono tierno y adoptando uno un poquito más serio)

**- valeeee** (dijo poniendo una pequeña mueca de disgusto pero se volvió a sentar a la mesa y continuaron cenando)

**- Donny, Donny ¿a que no sabes qué?** (entró gritando y saltando en la habitación de su hermano. Charlie nada más acabar de cenar había corrido hacia el piso de arriba para decirle la buena noticia)

**- Déjame Charlie, no estoy para juegos ahora** (dijo Don sin levantar su cabeza de la almohada. Charlie llevaba todo el rato llorando sintiéndose el chico más miserable de la faz de la tierra. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, a último pasaba algo y por culpa de Charlie él tenía que fastidiarse).

**- ¡al final! Podrás ir de acampada**! (dijo saltando en su cama)

**- ¿Qué?** (Don se giró de golpe para mirar a su hermano. Si aquello era una broma, era muy pesada. Pero Charlie no tenía esa malicia)

**- si he convencido a papá que te deje. Si me lleva a mí también no tendrás que quedarte aquí en casa. Y tus amigos y tú podréis ir.**

-**Pero Charlie…tú no eres un boy scout y no te gusta la acampada** (Charlie puso morros. Estaba harto que todos le dijeran que no le gustaba hacer acampadas).

**- Deja de estar triste Donny **(Dijo Charlie mirándolo con sus grandes ojos oscuros) **papá ha dicho que si, así que iremos de acampada, yupi** (dando saltos en la cama de su hermano. Don empezó a reírse al ver a su hermanito dar saltos de alegría como un monillo).

**- jajaja**

**- Veo que alguien se me ha adelantado** (dijo Alan entrando en la habitación de su hijo mayor)

**- ¿entonces no se cancela la acampada? **(dijo Don con esperanza en su voz)

**- si, pero con una condición**

**- lo que sea, pide papá** (dijo super emocionado Don)

- **tendrás que echarme una mano con Charlie** (Don puso una mueca de disgusto pero después pensó que si era el precio que tenía que pagar para que no se cancelara la acampada y sus amigos le odiasen, lo haría y estrechó la mano a su padre, par cerrar el trato)

**- vale** (dijo todo decidido intentando sonar como todo un hombrecito).

**- jajaja entonces tenemos una acampada que preparar** (y agarró con una mano a Charlie que seguía saltando encima de la cama de su hermano) **y tu pequeño saltimbanqui, es hora de lavarse los dientes y ponerse le pijama.**

**- No estoy cansado papá **(dijo Charlie poniendo morritos).

**- Charlie, son las ocho, es hora de ir a la cama (**y se cargó a Charlie al hombro y empezó a hacerle cosquillas**) Donny, 90 minutos** (le dijo Alan para dejarle claro que a las nueve y media volvería a subir y quería que estuviera preparado para la cama).

**- Si papá** (dijo feliz)

**- yo también quiero acostarme cuando Donny**

**- Cuando tengas la edad de Donny** (dijo Alan riendo. Esa era una de sus batallas diarias con Charlie. Charlie quería hacer todo lo que hacía su hermano mayor. Y algunas cosas estaban bien, pero había otras que no podían ser. Y la hora de ir a dormir era una de esas)

**- ¡Joooo, no es justo!** (dijo Charlie en cuanto su padre lo dejó en el suelo del cuarto de baño y le alargó el cepillo de dientes con la pasta dentífrica).

**- Charlie, ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces** (dijo sin perder la paciencia y alargándole de nuevo el cepillo de dientes).

**- Pero sigue siendo injusto** (dijo cruzándose de brazos y poniéndose de morros).

**- Charlieeee** (arqueando una ceja y mirándolo muy fijamente).

**- Soy tan listo como Donny debería irme a la cama cuando Donny** (dijo dando un pisotón en el suelo para hacer más énfasis en su razonamiento).

**- No eres igual de listo que Donny ni tienes su edad. Eres muy inteligente, hijo, pero tienes 5 años. Y los niños de 5 años se van a dormir a las ocho** (dijo en un tono de voz un poco más solemne).

**- Pero, papiiiii yo no estoy cansado.**

**- Pero si no te acuestas ahora, mañana por la mañana si que lo estarás** (volviendo a alargarle el cepillo).

**- no, no lo estaré** (dijo Charlie fulminando a su padre con la mirada y poniendo morros)

**- Charles Edward Eppes, toma el cepillo y lávate los dientes y a la cama. Si he de volver a decírtelo te vas a ir calentito a la cama ¿entendido?** (esta vez Alan alzó un poco más la voz y bajó un par de octavas el timbre para que el chico se diera cuenta que estaba hablando muy en serio).

**- ¡No!** (gritó a pleno pulmón Charlie a su padre)

- **muy bien, hijo, así lo has querido** (y dejó el cepillo de dientes sobre el lavamanos y agarró por el bracito a Charlie y se lo acercó)

**- no, no, no** (luchaba con su padre dándole patadas y puñetazos) **no quiero auuuu**

- PLASS (una palmada bien fuerte cayó sobre su pobre traserito. Alan aún podía abarcar todo el trasero de su hijo con la palma de su mano. Charlie dejó de luchar en el acto. Alan aprovechó y le bajó el pantaloncito de goma y el slip y le dio 5 sonoras palmadas) PLASS **Cuando papi** PLASS** te diga que es hora de acostarse **PLASS **es hora de acostarse** PLASS **y punto** PLASS.

**- noooooooooooooooooo au au auuuuuuuuuuuuu papi noooooooooooooooo ay ay ay bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (**Charlie lloraba desconsolado, como si le hubieran dado una paliza brutal, pero solo se había llevado 6 nalgadas. Don salió corriendo de su habitación al oír chillar a su hermano pequeño. Pero se quedó parado en seco cuando vio que su padre tenía en su regazo a Charlie y le estaba dando unas nalgadas. Alan no era un padre de los modernos, que digamos, pero Charlie era el bebé de la casa y eran pocas veces que se iba calentito a la cama. Esa era otras de las muchas diferencias entre él y su hermano. Su padre era siempre más severo y rígido con él que con Charlie, y no era por la diferencia de edad, Don creía que sus padres querían a Charlie más, porque era un genio).

**- shhhhh ya está Charlie, papí te quiere y te perdona.**

**- bwuaaaaaaaaaa** (abrazándose fuerte al cuello de su padre) **fuiste malo, me hiciste pupa en el culete. Se lo diré a mamá cuando vuelva** (Don rodó los ojos al oír eso y se fue hacía su habitación a seguir jugando con sus actionmen)

**- ¿yo fui malo? Charlie yo no fui él que fue malo. Los niños buenos no discuten con sus papis y hacen lo que se les dice ¿verdad? **(Charlie asintió y se limpió los mocos con la mano. Charlie, tomó un poco de papel higiénico y le sonó bien las narices y después con la toalla le lavó la cara) **Ya. venga, lávate los dientes y vamos a ponerte ya el pijamita.**

**- ¿Me leerás un poquito? **(mirándolo con esos ojazos negros)

- **tu lávate los dientes y métete en la cama sin más protestas y yo te leeré un capítulo más de Tom Sawyer** (le dijo tocándole la naricita y alargándole por enésima vez el cepillo de dientes)

**- siiiiiiiii** (dijo abrazándose a su padre al cuello muy fuerte de nuevo. A Charlie se le había pasado ya por completo el berrinche por tener que acostarse antes)

Al fin llegó el viernes a la tarde. Alan estaba cargando la furgoneta con todo lo necesario para dos días de acampada. Mientras Donny ayudaba a Charlie a meter en la mochila solo lo necesario para la acampada. En el primer intento de hacer su mochila Charlie había vaciado el botiquín del cuarto de baño en su mochila, había llenado todos los bolsillos de la mochila de muñecos y galletas oreo y había puesto 3 libros sobre estrellas y naturaleza, más el código de Donny de los boy scout. Se había olvidado meter ropa, mudas, el saco, un chubasquero, calcetines, la linterna, la cantimplora, el saco de dormir…bueno todo lo necesario para una acampada. Así que Donny estaba enseñando a Charlie como hacer una buena mochila para acampar. Finalmente Don logró que Harley hiciera una mochila en condiciones y la cargó el mismo hasta el coche mientras Charlie corría con su replica del spitfire en la mano. Recientemente Charlie había adquirido otra manía irritante. Le había dado por memorizar datos absurdos sobre aviones y barcos de guerra.

Alan recogió a los otros 10 chicos en la puerta de la escuela. Iban a ir a acampar en una zona de acampada muy buena porque gracias a la poca contaminación lumínica se podían contemplar a la perfección las estrellas. Alan conocía muy bien la zona. Su padre solía llevarlo a acampar muy a menudo en esa misma zona. Y por su trabajo tenía que ir de vez en cuando para revisar algunas de las instalaciones eléctricas de los campamentos. Así que era el más indicado para llevar a todos aquellos niños de acampada a esa colina a los pies del Monte Collins.

Nada más llegar Alan organizó a los chicos en grupo de tres para montar las tiendas y la base del campamento. Por supuesto Charlie y Don dormirían en la suya junto a 2 muchachos más que no tenían tienda. Los chicos eran movidos y ruidosos, pero estaban bien educados y obedecían a sus mayores. Así que Alan estaba disfrutando también de esa experiencia.

Aquella primera noche fue muy bien, los chicos siguieron el programa, se lo pasaron bien y cuando Alan dijo que era hora de apagar las luces e irse a dormir, no tuvo que repetirlo muchas veces, a penas unas 15 o 16. pero finalmente a las once todos estaban dormidos. Alan hizo un último vistazo a las doce y de acostó junto a sus hijos y Troy Lee y Frank Lee, que no tenían tienda. Lo cierto es que si que tenían una, pero Don les había suplicado que por favor no lo dejaron durmiendo solo con su padre y hermanito, así que como buenos amigos de Don que eran habían dicho al señor Eppes que no tenían tienda de campaña y que si podían usar la suya.

Al día siguiente Alan y los chicos lo ocuparon en todo de actividades relacionadas con la naturaleza y técnicas de supervivencia. Donny se lo estaba pasando en grande y estaba presumiendo de tener un padre que sabía un montón de excursionismo con sus amigos. Todo iba a bien, pero a media tarde, Don empezó a cansarse de tener que hacer de niñera de Charlie, lo que realmente quería era pasar más tiempo con sus amigos y perder de vista al pequeño sabelotodo y su dispendio de datos inútiles.

Eran las siete y Alan había hecho dos grupos para preparar la cena, el primero iría a por leña y hojarasca y algo de resina para hacer fuego mediante la técnica de crear chispas golpeando un trozo de sílex y contra una piedra ferrosa.

Y el segundo haría lo mismo pero encendería el fuego mediante el calentamiento de un trozo de madera por fricción, con un arco que ellos mismo harían.

Mientras Alan acompañaba el primer grupo. Troy, Frank, Gillian, Brandon, Donny y Charlie se quedaron en el campamento.

**- ¿Ey, tu padre cuanto dijo que tardarían? (**Gillian lanzando una piedra a un seto)

**- hora, hora y media** (dijo Don).

**- ¿Porque no vamos hasta el lago y saltamos por le tronco?** (Gilliam dijo mirando la reacción de sus amigos)

**- papá ha dicho que no nos movamos (**dijo Charlie a su hermano. Pero Don lo fulminó con la mirada)

**- si, eso sería genial. Podemos tirarnos unas cuantas veces y después regresar y nadie se daría cuenta de nada** (dijo Troy levantándose del suelo)

**- si, con estar aquí a tiempo.** (Fran dijo también levantándose)

**- ¿y el pelo qué?** (Pregunto Don)

**- ¿que pasa con el pelo?** (preguntó Gillian).

- **como explicamos que tenemos el pelo mojado** (Don sabía que su padre no se iba a tragar lo de una lluvia repentina que solo había caído sobre sus cabezas).

**- Nos lo secamos** (dijo de forma natural Troy).

**- ¡Estamos en medio de la naturaleza, genio!** (dijo Don dándole un callejón a Troy). **Aquí no hay secadores.**

**- Pues nos ponemos cerca del fuego** (dijo Brandon).

**- ¡Aun no hemos encendido el fuego, genio!** (esta vez fue Frank)

**- ¡Joder, sois unos agonías!** (dijo Brandon y ajunto un montón de papeles y hojas y ramitas, sacó del bolsillo un zippo y un poco de gasolina de una botellita y encendió el fuego) **Mi viejo también hace acampadas, y su estilo es diferente, pero igual de efectivo** (dijo riendo)

- **el último en llegar es un pedo podrido** (dijo Troy y empezó a correr)

**- Donny, papá ha dicho…**

**- venga Charlie, no seas así, será divertido…**

**- pero papá, se enfardará si se entera.**

**- no se enterará**

**- siempre se entera** (dijo poniendo pucheros)

- **Jooo Charlie, no seas bebé, venga deja de lloriquear. Des de que llegamos solo he hecho que vigilarte, para una vez que puedo hacer algo divertido, tienes que fastidiarlo como siempre** (dijo enfadado Don)

**- pues ve tú, con tus amigos, yo no pienso ir.**

**- muy bien, pues te quedarás aquí solo, porque si, Charlie, voy a ir a divertirme. **

**- pues vete, no te necesito, ya no eres mi hermano** (dijo poniendo aun más pucheros y gritándole)

**- Perfecto, porque yo a ti tampoco** (Y Don corrió por el caminito que llevaba al lago).

Al cabo de 40 minutos los chicos regresaron a la base haciendo alboroto. Brandon volvió a encender el fuego y los chicos se pusieron cerca para que se les secara el pelo. Cuando el pelo empezó a secarse Don fue hasta la tienda de campaña de su padre par hablar con su hermano. Pero para sorpresa de Don. Charlie no estaba allí. Don se le paró el corazón de golpe. Sin decir nada miró en las otras dos tiendas, pero nada. También miró en los alrededores y ni rastro. Entonces empezó a chillar el nombre de su hermano. Charlie, Charlie, gritaba desesperado, entonces sus amigos le preguntaron que era lo que pasaba y tras explicarles que Charlie se había esfumado los 5 se pusieron buscarlo y a gritar su nombre. Fueron los gritos de "Charlie, Charlie" que alertaron a Alan. Que dejó la tarea de golpe y reunió a todos los chicos para regresar al campo base.

**- Donny ¿Qué pasa? ¿Y Charlie?** (pregunto Alan agarrando a su hijo por los hombros)

**- papá…yo…**(Don estaba llorando, realmente estaba muy asustado que algo malo le hubiera pasado a su hermanito)

**- Donald** (dijo muy serio Alan)

**- no está, despareció, Charlie no está** (al fin dijo casi histérico)

**- ¿Cómo que no está? ¿No estaba con vosotros?**

**- si, pero…(**Don bajó la cabeza, todo era culpa suya)

**- ¿Pero qué, Donald?**

**- yo lo dejé aquí y me fui al lago a bañarme con los chicos** (dijo sin atreverse a mirar a la cara a su padre)

**- ¡Que tú qué!** (dijo furioso Alan) **Te dije que te quedabas al cargo de tu hermano. Y en vez de eso lo dejaste solo mientras tu y tus amiguitos os ibais al lago. Cosa que por cierto, os había prohibido ya ¿no? **(Alan estaba gritándole y zarandeándolo).

**- lo siento, papá** (dijo llorando Charlie) **yo no quería que se perdiera** (en el fondo un poco si, pero no así). Solo quería pasar un buen rato con mis amigos.

**- ¡un buen rato con tus amigos! ¡Tu hermanito de 6 años está perdido en el medio del bosque solo porque tu querías pasar un buen rato con tus amigos!** (Alan sin darse cuenta de donde estaban ni que estaban los demás niños allí presentes giró a Don y lo inclinó un poco y le dio 12 buenas palmadas sobre su pantaloncito de scout)** La acampada se acabó para todos. Ahora mismo, llamó al guarda y os quedáis en su puesto hasta que vengan vuestros padres a recogeros. Y vamos a ponernos a buscar a Charlie. Dios está anocheciendo y solo tiene 6 años. Grrrr** (dijo arrastrando a un Charlie lloroso que se cubría el trasero por si su padre decidía volver a descargarse su furia con su trasero. Los demás chicos los siguieron).

**- papá, yo lo siento sniff sniff**

**- ya hablaremos tú y yo, cuando hayamos encontrado a tu hermanito. Ahora sécate esas lágrimas y asegúrate que nadie se mueve de la cabaña del guarda, hasta que su padre venga a buscarlo. Y Charlie, esta vez más vale, que me obedezcas** (Dijo dándole un pequeño azote, que reavivó el picazón de los últimos 12).

**- si, papá** (dijo muy apenado y con lagrimas en los ojos).

Los padres de los chicos fuero desfilando para recoger a sus hijos, en un par de horas todos los chicos ya estaban en sus casas o camino de ellas. Solo quedaba Charlie que no había dejado de llorar, no tanto por lo enfadado que estaba su padre con él. Sino por un sentimiento de culpabilidad que no le dejaba casi respirar. Si algo le pasaba a Charlie sería solo su culpa. Y él no quería que nada malo le pasara a su hermanito pequeño. Vale que des de que naciera Charlie no había sido más que un grano en el culo, pero era su grano en el culo y no quería que nada malo le pasara a ese grano en el culo. Uno de los guardabosques, le iba dando ánimos y consuelo, pero no servía de mucho. Sabía que ya no era solo su padre el que lo estaba buscando, ya eran su padre, 6 guardas y la policial local. Y ya hacía dos horas que había anochecido y Charlie estaba solo de noche, por ahí en el bosque, solo. Con sus patosas y cortitas pieriecitas. Don quería morirse. Eran casi las 10 cuando finalmente entró Alan con una mantita en los brazos. Allí envuelto como un recién nacido llevaba a Charlie dormidito. Lo habían encontrado caminado siguiendo el arcén de la carretera que bajaba al pueblo. Charlie dio un saltó de la banqueta donde estaba sentado y corrió hacia su padre y hermano.

**- ¿Está bien?** (corrió Don hacia su padre y le preguntó angustiado)

- **Si, solo está dormido, estaba cansado de caminar, les dijo que iba para casa cuando lo encontró la patrulla** (Charlie recordó la discusión que había tenido con su hermano y se mordió el labio y las lágrimas empezaron a caer de nuevo por sus mejillas. Alan ahora ya con sus dos pequeños a salvo, respiró hondo y le limpio las lágrimas a su hijo mayor con el dedo gordo de la mano y le sonrió dulcemente) **Venga Donny, vámonos para casa, hoy ha sido un día muy duro. **

**- papá yo** (empezó a hablar Don)

**- hijo, mañana. Ahora solo quiero meteros en la cama, cerrar los ojos y** **dormir **(le dijo sonando cansado. Don asintió y siguió a su padre hasta la camioneta. Don también se quedó dormido en el trayecto de regreso. Después de todas las emociones vividas en esas últimas horas el cansancio lo venció. Alan se cargó a sus dos niños y los acostó en la cama de matrimonio. Aquella noche necesitaba tenerlos cerca.)

A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertarse para variar fue Charlie, que parecí ano recordar nada. Y al despertarse en al cama de sus padres solo pensó que había tenido una pesadilla. Pero después vio a Charlie allí también. Y aquello y ano era tan normal. ¿Hubo tormenta la noche anterior? Entonces cayó en la acampada. Y recordó todo. Inconscientemente se llevó las manitas al trasero. Su padre no iba a estar contento al saber que él también le había desobedecido y se había ido del campamento base. Así que decidió que haría lago para alegrar a su padre. Le haría el desayuno.

Charlie solo sabía hacer poptarts y palomitas de maíz. Su madre no le dejaba tocar ni el horno, ni los fogones ni la tostadora. Así que las poptarts y las palomitas de microondas eran lo único que sabía hacer. Le hubiera preparado un zumo de naranja pero mami tampoco le dejaba agarrar cuchillos. Así que decidió servirles dos vasos de la garrafa de minutemaid que tenían en la nevera. Eso si, lo había dispuesto todo en una bandejita de esas de desayuno y había puesto un jarroncito con florecitas y todo.

Alan fue el siguiente en despertarse, y casi se muere del susto al despertar y ver que Charlie no estaba, corriendo salió del dormitorio y fue hacia la habitación de Charlie. Allí tampoco estaba, en el cuarto de baño, tampoco, bajó como si la casa estuviera en llamas a la planta de abajo. Y ahí estaba, con el delantal de su esposa, canturreando una canción del barrio sésamo, mientras preparaba el desayuno para los tres. ¿Eso que olía eran palomitas de maíz?

**- ¿Charlie?**

**- Hola papi, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y corrió a los brazos de su padre** (que lo agarró al vuelo y le dio un beso de buenos días a su hijo)

**- Buenos días, Charlie, ¿qué es todo esto?**

**- El desayuno, papá, lo he hecho yo solito. **

**- ya veo ¿palomitas de maíz?**

**- mamá no me deja usar la tostadora. También hay poptarts** (dijo todo orgulloso) **El zumo no es natural, pero es del de Donny y mío, está más rico.**

**- vaya, gracias. ¿Y a qué se de este desayuno de gala?** (dijo Alan sorprendido)

**- a que te quiero mucho, papi** (dijo dándole un abrazo muy fuerte y un gran beso en la mejilla. Alan de repente no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarlo y besarlo. Había pasado tanto miedo aquella noche que aquel abracito era el mejor regalo del mundo) Vamos a llamar a Charlie, quiero que vea el gran desayuno que he preparado. ¿Papi?, no llego a los cereales, ¿me los alcanzas?

- **Claro hijo, sube a despertar a tu hermano, yo mientras pondré los cereales en los cuencos **(dijo Alan sonriéndole a su pequeño)

-** ¡Donny, Donny!** (dijo Charlie zarandeando a su hermano par despertarlo, pero Don dormía profundamente. Charlie decidió ir a por la técnica secreta de despertar hermanos. Le tapo con sus deditos la nariz)

- **aaaaah cough cough cough **(tosiendo) **dios, Charlie, ¿me quieres matar?**

**- he hecho el desayuno, está muy rico, venga baja** (dijo tirando de su mano con todas sus fuerzas y arrastrándolo por la cama de su padre hasta un borde).

**- Ey vale, vale** (dijo incorporándose un poco y restregándose el sueño de los ojos) **¿Charlie?**

**- ¿si?**

**- siento haberte dejado solo y haberte dicho todas esas cosas. ¿Me perdonas?**

**- ¿me puedo quedar con tu coche teledirigido?** (dijo sonriente Charlie como si nada hubiera pasado)

**- bueno , vale, pero solo un mes, después vuelve a ser mío, y más vale que no me lo rompas** (dijo Charlie levantándose)

**- ¡yupi! ¡Yupi!** (se abrazó a su hermano) **tranquilo Donny, lo trataré muy bien **(Don sabía que ya podía decirle adiós a su coche, en el momento que su hermanito pusiera sus manazas en él, pasaría a ser parte de la historia).

**- ok ¿oye? ¿De qué humor está papá? **(preguntó Don intentando parecer despreocupado)

**- No te preocupes, ya me encargado yo de eso. He hecho el desayuno para que no esté enfadado con nosotros. Papá siempre le prepara el desayuno a mamá cuando regañan, y le he puesto flores también.** (dijo con la inocencia que podría tener un niño de 6 años. Por desgracia Don, ya la había perdido y solo puso una muequecita de "bueno te voy a creer").

**- ¿Eso que huele son palomitas?** (preguntó Don con cara de estar muy perdido)

**- ¡de las de colores!** (Dijo alegre Charlie, y ambos corrieron hacia la cocina).

**- Buenos días, papá** (dijo muy tímidamente Don a su padre)

**- Bueno días, hijo** (dijo con una sonrisa su padre, mientras interceptaba a un hiperactivo Charlie y lo sentaba en su regazo) **¿has visto que gran desayuno nos ha preparado tu hermano**? (haciéndole cosquillas a Charlie).

**- si… ¿palomitas?**

- **¡Si, palomitas!** (dijo un poco indignado ya) **A todos nos gustan las palomitas. Además solo puedo usar el microondas, no había muchas posibilidades**.

**- me gustan las palomitas, hijo ¿pero para desayunar? Si me lo hubieras pedido te hubiera ayudado** (le dijo Alan dejando a Charlie en su silla con cuidado).

**- Entonces no hubiera sido una sorpresa.**

**- Las poptarts están muy buenas Charlie** (dijo Don intentando echar un capote a su hermanito).

**- ¿en serio Don?** (dijo super feliz Charlie)

**- jajaja (**se rió Alan, Charlie se tomó el cumplido de Don como si fuera mérito suyo)

El desayuno fue muy agradable y los chicos y Alan estuvieron hablando cordialmente de las cualidades culinarias del menor de los Eppes. Después del desayuno, los niños ayudaron a su padre a fregar los cacharros y recoger toda la cocina. Don y Charlie estaban a punto de salir a l jardín a jugar cuando la voz de su padre les detuvo.

**- Charlie a tu cuarto, Donny al tuyo.**

**- papi vamos al jardín a jugar con…(**dijo risueño Charlie pero Alan le interrumpió).

**- He dicho a vuestro cuarto** (dijo en ese tono de voz que tanto Charlie como Don sabían que no debían desobedecer) **Yo iré enseguida **(y eso fue la sentencia final para ambos, los hombros se cayeron, la barbilla se hundió, los ojos se envidraron, los morritos aparecieron y los dos subieron las escaleras arrastrando sus piececitos)

Alan decidió que primero se haría cargo del pequeño de la casa. Porque era el más nervioso y porqué con Don se tardaría un poco más. Así que respiró hondo y se armó de valor.

**- Hola, hijo. Creo que ya sabes de lo que vamos a hablar ¿no? (**dijo sentándose en la camita de su hijo. Charlie se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la cabecita. Alan le tomó de la mano y se lo puso entre las piernas y le subió la barbilla para que le mirara a los ojos) **Ayer nos asustaste a todos mucho. Pensamos que te había pasado algo muy malo**

**- lo siento papi** (dijo ya llorando)

**- Hijo, mamá y yo no te dejamos ni cruzar la esquina ¿Qué te hizo creer que podrías dejar el campamento e irte solo en medio del bosque**? (Charlie se encogió de hombros y se abrazó fuerte al cuello de su padre, si se abrazaba no le podría pegar) **Charles **(en un tono muy serio) **papá está muy disgustado contigo. Lo que hiciste estuvo muy muy muy mal. Fue muy peligroso**.

**- pero yo sabía el camino de casa, solo tenía que mirar a las estrellas y (**Alan le cortó de golpe)

**- Hijo, no se trata de que supieras o no el camino de vuelta a casa. Se trata que te fuiste del campamento, sin decir nada a nadie. ¡Solo! Podía haberte pasado cualquier cosa. Y entonces mamá, Donny y yo estaríamos muy tristes**

**- Donny no** (dijo ahora muy serio Charlie)

**- buffff Charlie. Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, aunque Don muchas veces te diga que no te quiere cerca o que no quiere jugar contigo, eso no significa que no te quiere. Solo necesita un poco de espacio para él.**

**- él no me quiere.**

**- Donaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaald** (gritó Alan y en un segundo Don entraba por la puerta) **¿puedes decirle al cabezón de tu hermano lo que sientes por él?**

**- ¡papá! **(dijo todo colorado y sin poder creer que su padre le estuviera pidiendo algo tan vergonzoso)

**- no me vengas con papás, ayer tu hermano se adentró en el bosque y casi se pierde porqué creía que no le quieres.**

**- Charlie, yo te quiero, eres mi hermanito, pero solo es que…a veces,,,a veces eres muy pesado** (dijo poniendo morros)

**- ok, Don, eso no era lo que pretendía pero vale, Don te quiere ¿verdad Donald?**

**- si, enano, claro que te quiero** (y los dos hermanos se dieron un abrazo).

**- Muy Bien Don, a tu habitación, yo voy enseguida** (y Don puso una mueca de dolor y obedeció) **ok, Charles, ya sabes lo que les pasa a los nenes que desobedecen a sus papis, ¿verdad?**

**- papi yo no quiero que me pegues** (dijo dando un pasito hacia atrás y cubriéndose el trasero).

**- yo tampoco querría tener que hacerlo** (agarrándolo rápidamente y colocándoselo sobre el regazo. Charlie empezó a patalear y a retorcerse para librarse de la zurra) **Charles, quieto ya, o será peor para ti** (y de un tirón le bajó el pijama dejando el trasero al descubierto).

**- noooooooooooooo no papi, no por favor, seré bueno, seré muy bueno, no lo volveré hacer nunca jamás** (decía entre llantos)

**- lo sé hijo, lo sé, pero papi ahora te va a castigar por lo que hiciste ayer a la noche, aquello estuvo muy muy muy mal** (y Alan dejó caer su mano 15 veces en el trasero de su pequeño que lloraba como si la vida le fuera en ello) _PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS _

PLASS

**- AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU PAPÁ MALO, AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU DUELE, AUUUUUUU AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY NOOOOOOOOOOOO MALO NO ME HACES PUPAAAAAAAAAAAAA AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**- ya está hijo, ya. Papi no quería tener que pegarte, pero hijo, lo que hiciste fue muy peligroso y no quiero que nunca más vuelvas a hacer algo tan peligroso ¿entendido?**

- **nunca bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**- muy bien tesoro, ahora quiero que te pongas ahí (**llevándolo a una esquina de la habitación) **y pienses muy bien en lo que hiciste. Cuando haya acabado de hablar con tu hermano, regresaré y te preguntaré qué es lo que hiciste mal ¿ok?** (Charlie asintió, Alan le dio un beso en la cabeza y salió de la habitación de Charlie).

Alan se quedó unos segundos enfrente de la puerta de la habitación de Don. No le apetecía nada entrar y tener que darle la que seguro iba a ser la zurra más dura que le había dado hasta entonces a su hijo mayor. Pero Don tenía que entender que uno no pude pasar de la familia. Charlie era su hermano pequeño y lo seria siempre. Así que él debía estar siempre ahí para su hermano al igual que Charlie debía estar siempre ahí para Donny. Además por enésima vez lo había desobedecido, Don des de que cumpliera los 10 había ido desobedeciéndole a su madre y a él en pequeñas cosas de forma sistemática. Por lo general, solo con una pequeña amonestación bastaba para que le chico hiciera lo que se le pedía, pero a veces, eso no era suficiente y Alan o Margaret acababan por tener que darle unos cuantos azotes para que obedeciera.

Al entrar en la habitación, Alan se quedó sin palabras, Don estaba estirado en al cama desnudo de cintura para bajo, con un almohadón sobre sus caderas y en silencio con las manos en la nuca.

**- ¿Donald?**

**- papá, lo sé, soy una decepción **(Charlie empezó a hablar sin girarse, la EPNA y el remordimiento le podían) **, no solo te desobedecí y abandoné el campo base sino que por mi culpa a Charlie le podía haber atropellado un coche, o lo podían haber raptado o se lo podía haber comido un oso o se podía haber caído por un terraplén o se podía haber…(**Alan lo interrumpido estaba claro que a diferencia de su hermano, Don lo había pensado mucho)

- ya veo que has estado pensando mucho en tus malas decisiones de ayer ¿no?

- si, papá. Y lo siento,. Yo solo quería hacer algo sin Charlie por una vez. Pero fui egoísta y por mi culpa (Don estaba llorando, Alan se sentó en al cama y le acarició el pelo como cuando tenía la edad de Charlie),

- hijo, sé que tu madre y yo os obligamos a hacer muchas cosas juntos. Sois hermanos y queremos que tengáis muchas vivencias en común, porqué eso hace el cariño.

- yo ya lo quiero, no necesito más vivencias, papá (dijo por primera vez como un niño de 11 años en vez de cómo un hombrecito).

- bueno, eso me parece que va a ser difícil, pero hijo necesito saber que lo e ayer no se va a volver a repetir. Necesito saber que tu hermano está en buenas manos cuando está contigo.

**- lo siento, papá, lo siento** (volviendo a ocultar su cabecita entre sus brazos**) juro que a partir de ahora no dejaré que nada malo le pase a Charlie, lo juro** (y Charlie hablaba con el corazón. Alan lo sabía y decidió no prolongar la agonía, tomó su pantufla y le dio 30 veces con ella. El trasero de Don estaba rojo carmesí y irradiaba pura calor. Nunca antes había sido tan duro con Charlie y Alan tenía ganas de vomitar, decidió que se quedaría acariciando la cabecita de su niño hasta que dejara de llorar, afortunadamente para Charlie que llevaba una eternidad según él, 10 minutos según el reloj, esperando. Donny se quedó dormido en seguida).

**- Ok, Charles, se acabó tu tiempo de espera. Sal de ahí** (dijo Alan volviendo a sentarse en la camita de Charlie. Charlie que hacía ya rato que había dejado de llorar, se giró y miró a su padre de reojo con carita compungida. Alan con el dedo le indicó que se acercara, Charlie se fue acercando despacito como estudiando cada movimiento. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Alan lo volvió a agarrar y lo colocó entre sus piernas. Charlie tendía a salir corriendo y esa era la única manera de hablar cara a cara con el niño)** Muy bien, Charles, has tenido mucho tiempo para pensar ahí, así que dime hijo. ¿Qué hiciste mal ayer? Y ¿Por qué estuvo mal?**

**- papi, estoy cansado quiero dormiiiiir **(dijo restregándose los ojitos. Alan sabía que era imposible que el chico tuviera sueño. Eran las nueve de la mañana y Charlie no había llorado tanto como para caer extenuado. Así que solo estaba fingiendo tener sueño para evitar la charla).

- **ok, hijo contesta a mis preguntas y yo mismo te arroparé** (Alan dijo muy dulcemente, mientras le acariciaba la cabecita, él ya no era nuevo en ese tipo de tácticas).

- **papiiiii ¿no puedo dormir primero y después hablamos, por fa?** (dijo poniendo voz de niño pequeñito. Alan estaba decidido a no perder la paciencia frente a un mocoso de 6 años, por muy genio que fuese)

- **Mira, Charles** (Charlie sabía perfectamente que mientras sus padres le llamaran Charles él estaba andando por la cuerda floja)** haremos una cosa. Tú me dices en resumidas cuentas que hiciste mal y porque y yo te leo un capitulo más de Tom Sawyer, mientras me quedo a tu lado hasta que te quedes dormidito ¿Qué te parece?**

**- que estoy muy cansado, no quiero Tom Sawyer** (dijo muy zalamero y aprovechando un descuido de Alan se zafó del agarre de su padre y se metió en la cama de un salto).

- **Alto ahí, culebrilla **(dijo tirando de un piececito hacia fuera y sentándolo en sus rodillas como si fuera santa Claus). **Tú y yo no hemos acabado de hablar **(esta vez Alan utilizó un tono más autoritario).

- **papi tengo sueño **(dijo una vez más como si fuera un nene pequeño)

**- ¡Charles Edward Eppes! ¿Vamos a tener esta charla sentado tranquilito sobre mi regazo o tumbado llorando sobre mí regazo? ¿Cómo va a ser hijo? **(estaba claro que Charlie no estaba en modo cooperativo esa mañana).

- **tranquilo **(dijo susurrando y se quedó calladito y quietecito).

- **muy bien, hijo. ¿Qué hiciste mal y por qué?**

-** Me fui del campamento base solo **(dijo poniendo morros y fulminando con la mirada a su padre. Charles no soportaba reconocer sus errores y su padre lo sabía, así que aquel Alan sabía que aquel era un paso muy duro para su hijo menor).

-** ¿Y porqué estuvo mal eso?** (Charlie se encogió de hombros y apretó mucho la mandíbula. Alan sabía que Charlie estaba apunto de estallar en plena pataleta y quería evitarlo a toda costa).** Venga, hijo, sé que eres un chico muy listo, seguro que sabes mejor que yo porque estuvo mal **(Alan solo esperaba que Charlie cayera en ese truco de padre tan viejo)

-** Porqué dijiste que no nos moviéramos y Donny y yo te desobedecimos. Y desobedecer a papá está siempre mal** (tanto Alan como Charlie sabían que esa respuesta era correcta, pero no era la respuesta que Alan esperaba. El chico era realmente listo y realmente cabezota).

- **Vaya, es cierto, eres más listo que yo. Yo no había caído en eso, tienes razón, Donny y tú me desobedecisteis, y los nenes que desobedecen a sus papis se les dá una buena azotaina para que la próxima vez hagan caso a la primera. Me parece que voy a tener que despertar a Donny para darle esa zurra, solo le he dado una zurra por dejarte solo y marcharse a jugar. Quédate aquí, hijo, voy a darle la zurra primero a Donny y después te la daré a ti por desobedecerme y después continuaremos con esta charla** (dijo levantándose y dejando al niño en el suelo)

**- ¡No, papi, no! No vayas, no. ** (agarrándole del brazo) **No más nalgadas** (con ojitos llorosos). **No debí ir solo porque era peligroso. Podía haberme pasado algo malo. No debo ir solo nunca, siempre debo ir acompañado de mamá, papá o un adulto de confianza **(dijo de carrerilla sin parar para tomar aire).

**- Eso es hijo. No debes, eres muy pequeño aun, ni tan siquiera Donny puede ir solo, y lo sabes. ¿así porque sabiendo que estaba mal y era peligroso lo hiciste igualmente? Tú no eres así Charlie, tú siempre piensas muy bien las cosas.**

**- Estaba enfadado con Donny **(dijo poniendo morros de nuevo)

**- ¿Enfadado porqué?**

**- Él nunca quiere hacer cosas conmigo. Solo las hace porque tú o mamá le obligáis. Solo soy un estorbo para é**l (dijo con lágrimas en los ojos).

**- ¿Él no quiso llevarte con ellos al lago, fue eso?** (Charlie no quería hablar más del tema estaba convencido que su hermano lo odiaba y aquello le ponía muy triste así que decidió que diría que si y así su padre se daría por satisfecho y zanjar´´ia el tema de una vez por todas)

**- Si** (dijo flojito sin mirarlo a la cara. Charlie aun creía que su padre tenía super poderes y podía saber cuando su hermano o él mentían o se mentían en problemas)

**- Charlie, ya te lo he dicho antes y también te lo ha dicho tu hermano, Donny te quiere, solo es que Charlie también le gusta pasar tiempo con chicos de su edad. Es normal, hijo. No por eso te quiere menos. Te aseguro que Donny te quiere más que a todos sus amigos juntos. **(Charlie no dijo nada solo se quedó mirando pensativo a su padre) **¿Aún tienes sueño? **(dijo con una media sonrisa)

**- No, ya se me quitó, ahora quiero ver la tele.**

**- Es una pena, porque no va a haber tele en una semana.**

**- ¡Qué!** (dijo abriendo mucho los ojos, para un crío de 6 años 7 días sin tele era la fin del mundo)

**- Si, quieres podemos salir a fuera a jugar a la pelota, o hacer un puzzle o leer un poco los dos.**

**- ¡Un puzzle! **(saltó enseguida Charlie)

**- Muy bien ves para abajo, que yo voy a buscar uno **(le dijo dándole una palmadita para sacarlo del cuarto)**.**

**- Pero de los difíciles, que sino me aburro **(Charlie volvía a sonreir como si nada hubiera pasado)**.**

**- De acuerdo, buscaré uno de los difíciles** (dijo revolviéndole el pelo y dejando que el niño bajara a bajo)

- **_Margaret ¿Cuándo vuelves?_** (dijo derrotado Alan cuando finalmente se quedó solo en la habitación de Charlie)

- **¡Papáaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa vienes o qué**! (grito un impaciente Charlie des de el salón).

- **¡Ya va! ¡Ya va!** (dijo Alan y cerró la luz de la habitación de Charlie y fue al altillo a por un puzzle)

FIN


End file.
